Decepticon Radio Speculation
Decepticon Galvatron says, "Fusillade?" Decepticon Fusillade says, "Good cycle, Lord Galvatron.� What is your command?" Decepticon Galvatron says, "Just a question." Decepticon Fusillade says, "I stand ready." Decepticon Galvatron says, "When...exactly, did you gain the, as the humans say "testicular fortitude" to call me a "Sly Devil"?� Most would fear doing such a thing, even if it is a compliment." Decepticon Galvatron says, "I'm just curious as to how to make more troops have such fortitude.� And I'm sure it certainly isn't wheaties that does it." Decepticon Fusillade pauses, and appears ready to respond, when the second comment rings out.� "Goodness."� Another brief �pause. Decepticon Fusillade actually sounds like she thinks things through before the next words come out, tone thoughtful. "I would credit that to the trials and triumphs of learning how to navigate middle-level command." Decepticon Galvatron says, "That alone gives you the gumption to say something like that to your lord?� I realize it is a compliment.� But given my take on the way our troops feel about my brothers and I....most seem to think we kill for anything that doesn't involve kisisng our afts" Decepticon Galvatron says, "Which is clearly...not true." Decepticon Fusillade says, "That alone, no.� The terms are fitting.� Craftiness is a Decepticon trait, epitomized by the top leadership.� Tenure as a ranking officer would be short without it.� And devil, for the recent strikes have struck fear in the humans." Decepticon Galvatron says, "Yes...they have, haven't they?� The most curious aspect is...why have the Autobots not realized that when we say we will kill, we mean it?" Decepticon Fusillade dryly states, "The analysts could write entire volumes about /that/ aspect of Autobot thought.� Perhaps they hope to see their own traits in us? Hope, because it's the one thing we haven't figured out how to kill yet. Decepticon Galvatron says, "I have killed hope...but it is rare.� It is a foolish notion...this notion of hope." Decepticon Galvatron says, "We need to figure out WHY the Autobots don't take it seriously, and I feel that will involve your bombs again.� during the LA offensive, I may require you to blow up the concert." Decepticon Fusillade practically coos out, "Killed hope? How'd you do it? I'd love to hear. And... destruction?� I'll be there with bells on, let me get down to the armory and start writing nasty messages on the bombs." Decepticon Trooper Fleet makes a very soft noise over the frequency, one with barely enough voice behind it to be identifiable as 'Fleet.' Then, "If I may, My Emperor, offer forth a theory?" Decepticon Fusillade says, "It'd be a mercy killing, that's for sure." Decepticon Galvatron says, "Killing hope is simple.� You simply destroy the scion of hope.� WHen I nearly killed Rodimus at Metroplex a couple of years back...the bots lost hope.� INferno became my child, my son.� The Autobots lost countless battles...until he returned.� Killing hope is simply finding that which people place their hope on.� And yes...fleet?� What is it?" Decepticon Fusillade belatedly smarts out, "Oooh, he figured out it was you-ou!" Decepticon Trooper Fleet's voice is still soft, but also still identifiable as 'Fleet.' "They know full well that we are perfectly willing to kill when we threaten. They have been battling us for too long to think otherwise. But we are at war. If they fold every time we endanger the weak, they will lose, and they know that. Certainly, the Autobots put on a convincing front of benevolence. I daresay they have even convinced themselves. But in the end, they are perfectly willing to sacrifice the lives of those we threaten for their own victory, perhaps reasoning to themselves that it's for a greater good, and that in the long run, more will be saved. You only have to look at the destruction /they/ wrought by dropping Trypticon into the ocean for evidence of that." Decepticon Galvatron says, "Interesting theory.� One I think may hold merit, eh Scourge?� If that is the case...we need to have DCI hit up our political contacts we have paid off.� Start playing up this "willingness".� While it makes sense to you and I as a good warriors creed, the humans are foolish.� A majority of them, save the warriors, would never understand.� It could hurt the Autobots image...just as the Quints are trying to hurt all Cybertronians image. That must be dealt with first.� But your theory must be studied and implemented after this crisis." Decepticon Trooper Fleet replies, "As you command, my Emperor." Of course, that's easy for /him/ to say. Galvatron didn't actually say that Fleet was the one who has to do the studying! Decepticon Fusillade says, "You know, Cyclonus -- where is he anyway? -- and I were talking about the desperation of some of their acts back during Monacus.� Cornered animals that show surprising fortitude. I still insist that they're beginning to act and think more like us.� THAT'd send their circuits into a twist if we ever said it to their faces.� Provided we're not busy punching them in." Decepticon Catechism says, "If I may venture something, esteemed sirs? Has anyone looked into whether or not the Sharkticons respond to natural disasters or only the ruin that we wreak? That would seem to be an important point." Decepticon Galvatron says, "Do not worry, I have noticed this myself.� When the time is right...I will mention it to Rodimus.� P Perhaps...destroying him. But the time is not right." Decepticon Galvatron says, "So far, Catechism, intel reports they have only been sited during OUR attacks" Decepticon Galvatron says, "Curious, isn't it?" Decepticon Scourge says, "Intriguing, indeed." Decepticon Catechism says, "Ah-hah. Very good. Curious indeed, sirs." Decepticon Fusillade states sourly, "I don't think Rodimus would take it seriously if it came from any others of us." Decepticon Catechism says, "If they really 'cared' about the fleshlings, would they not respond when the planet itself turns against the flesh-creatures?" Decepticon Galvatron says, "He would if it came from me, Commander.� He always takes many things I say to heart.� But that is the future.� We must concentrate on the now.� And the now involves figuring out these Sharkticon interlopers.� Frankly, I belive they are here for one thing alone:� To undermind all cybertronians and paint themselves as friends of humanity." Decepticon Fusillade blurts out, "Well why don't we dress up like Sharkticons and go eat some humans?" Decepticon Galvatron says, "HA! How would we be convincing?" Decepticon Trooper Fleet says, "Wouldn't they get jammed up in our fuel intake systems?" Decepticon Fusillade has to grasp the idea that she's being taken seriously.� "Modification of some armoring, and just 'eating' between the extra materials that make up the jaws?" Decepticon Fusillade says, "Probably no transforming though." Decepticon Galvatron says, "Definitely none." Decepticon Galvatron says, "I have another plan, involving your divisions suggestion..." Decepticon Galvatron says, "However, I must meet with Rodimus first" Decepticon Fusillade says, "I wouldn't be so sure that the channels would be the best place to discuss official maneuvers." Decepticon Trooper Fleet says, "Didn't we once make use of a number of modified Sharkticon drones? This, of course, goes back to the need of capturing some..." Decepticon Catechism, sounding rather anxious, inquires, "...would we have to come up from the sewers for this?" Decepticon Galvatron says, "That is why I am staying...vague, Fusillade." Decepticon Fusillade says, "Are there any openings for other Cybertronians in this meeting?" Decepticon Galvatron says, "Yes...you would.� But that is a back up plan.� In fact, the Quints may very well hear us right now.� But let them.� They still will never know what I have cooked up to present to Rodimus during our meeting." Decepticon Galvatron says, "Perhaps, Fusillade.� It depends upon Rodimus terms." Decepticon Galvatron says, "We can't talk too openly of it, and possibly tip off our enemies." Decepticon Fusillade says, "Understood.� Back to updating rosters for me." Decepticon Galvatron says, "Just know this:� If they can hear us?� THe Quints should number their calendars, because I am not about to let them undermine us." Decepticon Galvatron says, "And if we do have a traitor?� Let them know that we WILL find them, and when we do?� Every member of the empire will have a chance to do harm to them." Decepticon Catechism could practice her optic-removal skills! Needs some practice with that. Decepticon Galvatron says, "I do not like this Quint interference.� It could mean many things, but regardless...my children...it means one thing:� They are up to something no good for anyone that happens to hail from Cybertron." --End--